Creatures of the Night
by X-Ema Cullen-X
Summary: 2035. Vampires rule the world. Human numbers are rapidly decreasing. And for Bella Swan, the universal singer, her life is oh so much harder. Read to find out how she pans to live in this nightmare. AU. Rated T just in case. Rating might change. R&R! ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Creatures of the Night**

**World ruled by vampires. Human race is endangered. Werewolves are in their thousands, protecting the humans. Bella is the leader of the human race, fighting against vampires. But what happens when Bella is the universal singer, and her intended blood singer is Edward Cullen. Prince of the Night, most feared vampire of all time? Read and find out...**

**MUST READ!!! **

**FYI!!! Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse never happened. The Cullens found a half breed and took her in. The Volturi found out and went to 'talk to' the Cullens. Werewolves helped out because of the amount of vampires and also Seth had imprinted on the half breed.**

* * *

**Preface**

It was insane, but in this time of day, I was used to normal. Although no one is safe, no one is free from danger, but people enjoy the life we have. I have my own safe haven here, believe it or not. But no, that **Monster** had destroyed it all, just because he was angry and hungry.

That little sentence brought my world crashing down, and the race for my life began. Where am I going? No idea. How long will I be gone? Until the devil's son is dead. And who's coming with me? Well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: History**

12 July 2011 (**AN: Breaking Dawn vampire gathering scene! It doesn't say an exact date so...**)

_The largest gathering of vampires ever known to man was created this day, and therefore the underworld held its breath. The mere outcome of this war would determine the existence of vampires, werewolves, humans and half-breeds alike. They would determine whether to continue living in harmony, or one would rise, while the others fall._

_The leader of the Vampires, Aro Volturi, had made a decision. He knew what his decision would mean, and therefore Edward also knew. Edward Cullen was a severly tormented soul. He mated with one of the evillest and cruelest vampires on the planet, and he had a half-breed adopted daughter that was imprinted upon by a werewolf, and she was only a mere child. Edward knew what this decision of Aro's would mean, and therefore proved him right._

_"Aro. Do it. It's time." _

_Was all Edward said. He didn't explain anything to his coven, or his family. He just simply left the safe harbour of Tanya Cullens (Edward's wife) mental shield and walked over to join Aro._

_That simple statement alone caused a riot between the two sides. Edward's family where struck with bewilderment and shock. Tanya and Renesmee, Edward's adoptive daughter, was heartbroken. She knew what Edward had done. But what was his reason?_

_Aro's guard, on the other hand, understood completely. They knew what Aro was thinking, and they knew that because Edward, one of the most tormented souls in the world, had become a part of their guard, they would win. Monstrous shouts of joy were heard from miles around. Aro knew that he would win for certain, now all he needed was Carlisle. Carlisle had the ability to control everyone in a room, because of the authority that rang in his voice, persona and passion throughout his cold heart. If his heart had been won over by someone else other than his wife, Esme, the Underworld would surely be free, once and for all. _

_The wolves were torn. They knew this was something extremely bad, and they knew that whatever it was would be a danger for the human race. That fact was proven when Aro Volturi began speaking._

_"Today, my friends, is the end. It is the end of living in harmony with our food. Humans have seemed oblivious to our existence for too long, and we are going to prove that we are more than a myth. No more hiding. No more bending out diets to suit the human's needs. We are vampires. We need blood, and blood is what we shall have. From this day forward, there shall be no more hiding in the shadows. No more living as make believe. From this day forward, I declare war on the humans."_

_Hearts were broken. Especially that of Tanya, Renesmee and Seth, Renesmee's imprinter. They needed to make sure that the humans were going to be okay. And to do that, they were going to have to go against the Volturi. _

_So they ran. They ran for civilization, ran for their lives, and most importantly, they ran to protect the human race._

15 July 2011

_Aro's choice had taken days to prepare. The Volturi had to notify all of the vampires, and alert them of the Underworld uprising. They also had to make sure that the secret they kept was able to work. And if your wondering what that was, it was rather simple. They created 1000 half-breed vampires. One vampire could kill a werewolf in under a minute. A half-breed vampire could in under 30 seconds. The half-breeds are twice as fast, can eat either human food or drink blood, and are also capable of powers. However, the humans are oblivious of their existence, because their skin does not sparkle in the sunlight, it glows slightly. Their eyes do not change colour, and the most important thing. They have blood. True, it is mixed with vampire venom, but half-breeds have blood, and a heartbeat. Unlike normal vampires._

_Aro had decided to do a video transmission today at 5pm Italian Time. They would interrupt all the TV shows across the world, at the same time, in every city in the world. It would interrupt all news broadcasts, radio broadcasts and would be displayed on every single electronic billboard in the world. _

_At 5pm, Aro began his speech to the human race._

_"Hello there, humans. My name is Aro Volturi. I am one of the many leaders of the Underworld and am here to inform you of your impending doom. I am a vampire, and there are many within the world. Heck, some might be with you now, around the corner or in front of you. Surely whats going through your mind now is 'Who is this guy?' 'Vampires dont exist' and 'Is he on drugs?'. Well I assure you, I am one hundred percent honest. And therefore, I would like to prove that I am in fact, a vampire." _

_He snapped his fingers, and none other than President Barack Obama was roughly handed to Aro. Aro just smiled, inhaled his scent and slightly touched the sweaty forehead of the President._

_"As everyone will know, this is President Barack Obama. He has a wife, two daughters and a dog. He has blood type A positive and is currently fearful, angry and worried. The fear and anger in his body smells even that much sweeter. And, I guess your wondering what led me to use the President as my doll? Well, it will make my message loud and clear. But for now, I am incredibly thirsty."_

_Aro smiled and inclined his head towards the Presidents neck. Aro smiled evilly into the camera, looked back at the President, and bit into his neck. As this happened, the camera was changed and showed that off the President's wife, being tortured by Carlisle Cullen, second leader of the Underworld._

_The camera went back to Aro and the President's paled face made citizens cry out in horror. Many cried because of the broadcasted death, but most died because they now realised that Vampires were no myth._

_Aro dropped the President's lifeless body on the floor, and smiled. He licked all the blood from his lips, and smiled at the camera. His bright crimson eyes shone into the camera, and they seemed to stare into the very souls of each human. _

_"Now, my pets. I believe you have a choice here. You can either be taken with force, or you can be taken with your permission. But either way, you shall be taken. You cannot destroy us, we are immortal. We are not the only ones within the mythical world either. Werewolves are also true, but them, well, you will have to find out for yourself. But for now, you will have to run. Fast. Because, my dears, were coming for you."_

_It was as soon as Aro spoke his last sentence, that people began running. They ran for their lives, ran for their families, and ran because they knew of nothing else to do. Many people were going underground, which was rather clever, but it was easy for vampires to access. Screaming could be heard everywhere, because its what humans do when they are scared. _

_Aro Volturi took to the Presidents Seat, whilst looking down onto the lifeless body of the President. The Presidents' daughters are still being slowly tortured by what can only be described as the prince of evil. The prince of darkness. And the son of the Devil._

_No. I am not talking about Lucifer. (__**AN: Not sure if this is Satan's son's name, but it fit**__)_

_I am talking about someone worse._

_Someone who has lost everything they had, because they went against what the Underworld knew was right. They lost their family, friends, and also lost their humanity._

_I am talking about none other than Edward Cullen. Prince of the Underworld._

13 September 2015

_This was the day that finally brought an end to Aro Volturi. The human race, or what was left of it, thought that they would be able to live their lives as normal. But no, they were sadly mistaken. _

_Edward Cullen had killed Aro Volturi because of the murder of his wife, Tanya. She had betrayed the vampires by protecting humans, and Aro sentenced her to death. Edward was severely out of control, and with the murder of Aro Volturi, the Underworld decided to act upon it._

_They locked him up in immortal prison. _

_It was made from bones of deceased vampires, as strong as steel, and as hard as granite. They tied him up in chains made from vampire venom and werewolf claw. He was placed in solitary confinement and given no food. He was locked up behind 7000 steel cages made with a composite of steel and granite. The chains wrapped him so tightly that his body was invisible behind them. 10,000 half-breed guards were guarding it with stationed patrols._

_This monster. Edward Cullen. Is the only occupant in this prison. One wrong move, and he will escape. When he does, it will not end happily for the world._

_This was Edward Cullen's first day in La Tua Cantante prison._

13 September 2017

_Today is the day that finally brought a new weapon for the humans. The saviour of humans had been found, and it was brought in the form of a small child. A newborn human, to be precise. _

_That small child, is none other than Isabella Marie Swan._

_The Underworld new that something was changing, because they saw the light, so to speak. They had a feeling in their black hearts that there was a weapon that could be used against them. Vampires and half-breeds automatically wanted to find this thing, this person, that could damage their lifestyle so easily. The werewolves, they thought the complete opposite. Many packs, such as the pack from La Push, Washington, decided to do what was right, and protect the thing or person that could finally end all this madness._

_However, there was one person on this hell of a planet called Earth, that her birth affected the most. And this was that of Edward Cullen. When a blood singer for a certain vampire is born, the vampire knows. Isabella touched the hearts of each vampire that day, and it was even worse for her original blood singer. Edward Cullen wants her more than any other vampire, because she was his intended blood singer, as well as her 'gift'. Edward Cullen does not know who this is, what type of blood this person has, or where in the world they are. But he does know one thing. In eighteen years time, his blood singer will reach their full maturity, and the blood of his singer will be at its best. 18 years is not long for an immortal, its mere seconds for someone who can live forever._

_In under a day, Isabella Marie Swan had an army awaiting her death. An army of anyone's worst nightmares attempting to kill her. But, she also had many protectors. And that was a great advantage that no other human on this world had._

_Isabella also had a nightmare. She was going to have a nightmare every day of her life. Why? Because Edward Cullen was the vampire her blood called to, and it isn't good for the Prince of the Underworld to want your blood as much as he does his singers. Its even worse when your blood calls to every single vampire on the planet, and your name is automatically placed on the Most Wanted list. Not good at all!_

Yup. Sucks to be me!

* * *

Hey Peeps. Yes. I'm back. I had this idea stuck in my head now, and I wanted to see what people think of it. So drop me a review and let me know if you think I should carry it on or not. Cheers. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_First things first, I know it has been awhile since I updated, but I was just waiting for a response to see if anyone would actually be interested to read it if I continued posting. I gt a good enough response, so I decided to continue writing it. _

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or story alerted this story, even though there was only two chapters. I would also like to say that I will try and update this story as fast as I can, but I have another story that I need to continue as well and that one is top priority, as I haven't updated it in months :(_

_So thanks for bearing with me ... and here is the next chapter :) (__**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**__)_

_**DISCLAIMER!: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me in any way (apart from the poster of Edward in my bedroom) ... It all belongs to the Queen of Everything Twilight ... Stephenie Meyer :) **_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Life as Isabella Marie Swan**

**Bella POV**

Running. All I ever seem to do is run. It is all I have done, all I will do, and its what I do best. I can run faster than any other human on the planet, and most vampires and werewolves too. The half breeds didn't count, because they had human blood, and most of them tried to help us humans, but still, it was good to outrun them too. There are only 4 vampires and two werewolves that are faster than me, and that unnerves me to no end. I need to run faster than every single thing on this planet, because my life depends on it. Literally.

At the age of one, I was able to walk, and at the age of one and a half, I was able to run. Ever since then, I have been expanding my running abilities and have conquered my way to the top of the chart, almost. But the thing is, everyone runs. It's not because they want to, it's because they have too. It's now instinct for humans of all ages, shapes, race and nationality, because they have to run for their life.

However, after almost 16 and a half years training, I have managed to be the world's fastest human in existence. It was a tough title to keep, but no one knew why I had to run. Yes, it was for my life, because thats what every other human does, but mine however is so much more. I am the universal singer.

My blood calls to every single vampire on the planet, and that is well over 4,000 and climbing. Everyday of my life I had been almost killed by at least one vampire, and most of the time it didn't involve fighting. You see, I am multi-gifted. Not only am I the universal singer, but I am also 'invisible'. I have a power or 'gift' that will shield any human or werewolf within a mile radius from the vampires senses. By this, I mean there are no thoughts, heartbeats, scents, breaths, anything. Even the gifts of vampires don't work on us, and it is a big advantage. And they can only hear what we say if we want them to hear. Its really cool. It is like we were never there. However, this gift has its flaws. My gift is not permanent, and it only works if I truly fear for my life. Which, considering the current predicament with the human race etc, is more or less a permanent fixture. Also, if a vampire touches me, the shield retracts. It retracts for 24 hours exactly, and I only ever found this out when I was touched by a vampire 3 years ago...

_Flashback_

_Shopper. I had been resorted as the shopper. Yes, we are running low on supplies, but what the fucking wolves seem to misunderstand is that I am the universal singer, and therefore I am on the top of the 'Most Wanted' blood list. Technically speaking, this is true, and I am the only remnant alive. _

_So here I am, scouring the forest for fruit and vegetables, and also smaller animals, that could be cooked or eaten for food. We only have a day supply, and the wolves are too busy looking after the other humans than protecting the could be 'saviour' of the human race. _

_I was always burdened with the weight of the world on my hands, and I was often referred to as the ticking time bomb. I carry so many explosives and guns that I am considered a lethal weapon to the Underworld, which just so happened to put me even higher on the hitlist. If thats even possible._

Swoosh.

_I froze mid stride and looked around. After years of listening for unfamiliar sounds, my ears have been adapted to wider depths, and I can hear for miles. And what I can hear, is an unnatural breeze. Not just any unnatural breeze, but the unnatural breeze caused by vampires running. And yes, there was more than one, and they were coming right this way._

_I bolted. I shot into the forest like a bullet from a gun, and I ran as fast as my legs would allow. I could hear the excessive grunting and growling, and I can tell that they expected me to be an easy meal. Well, they have another think coming. I kept running, making sure to avoid the trees, and headed into a clearing. It was the length of a football stadium, and most likely is used for vampire games, but right now its my battle ground. _

_I stood in the centre and fixed my gaze on the floor. I didn't need to see them, but I know there are 5 of them. They stopped on the edge of the clearing and stood still as statues. No one moved, and I checked to see if my life was in danger. I looked up into the eyes of each vampire, and they were all black with thirst. That was all I needed for my body to dissolve into the wilderness. _

_As soon as I felt the familiar tremble envelope my body, I jumped into a nearby tree. I jumped onto the top branch and pulled out my flaming gun. Its not any normal gun, it shoots fireballs. Once the fire hits the vampires body, it erupts into flames, and within minutes a pile of ashes is all that remains of the vampire. _

_I pulled out the gun and aimed at the clan leader. When I looked into the man's face, I recognised him all to well. Garrett. He is the nomad leader of the American coven, and that explains what he is doing in Seattle then. I aimed the gun at his head, and fired. Within seconds Garrett was on the floor, engulfed in flames, and his coven were worrying for their lives. So they should be._

_A girl who was relatively small, with short brown hair, was running around, trying to find my scent. Bree. I laughed madly and shot a fireball at her. She was only a newborn and it took seconds for her ashes to join Garrett's. I looked around the clearing and saw the other two vampires. She had long, fiery red hair that curled down her back, and eyes the shade of onyx. She looked like a feline, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. The other man had a darker olive complexion to him. He had dreadlocks that fell to his shoulders and his jaw looked like that of a jaguar, and he was very muscly. His eyes were a mixture of crimson and coal, and they looked deadly. I went to reload the gun, when the man spoke._

_"Come out human, we mean you no harm. We are just thirsty and you smell absolutely divine. If you come to us, there will be no unnecessary torture." He called out, with a slightly french accent. _

_"No. You shall not be feasting tonight, nor any other night. This will be the last day that you ever roamed the planet Earth!" I screamed, and I saw their eyes flicker towards my hiding spot, but they couldn't see me._

_"Why would we die? There are three of us, and one of you. And although you are gifted, we are gifted also." The redhead spoke. _

_Enough of their games. They will not survive the attack tonight. I loaded up my gun, and aimed it at the redhead's forehead. I pulled the trigger and it hit her straight between the eyes. Her face was engulfed in flames, and her cries ricocheted off the nearby rocks._

_"If you want to play games, so be it! You will die for revenge of Victoria!" The frenchman screamed. He began climbing trees to get to my location, but I didn't move._

_He was alarmingly close, and I froze when he stood before me. I was mere inches away from him, and I knew he was losing his patience. I went towards the gun, and his head twitched in my direction. Before I could register what happened, I was crashing to the floor, gun in hand. I was a good 20 metres up from the ground, so I turned towards the french man and fired my shot at him. He died instantly and his flaming body flew to the floor. _

_I could still feel myself falling towards the floor, and I braced myself for the impact. I wasn't, however, expecting to be flung into a nearby tree before landing. I looked up and saw the most fearsome face that will haunt my dreams for forever. I knew this man, and so did every living thing in existence. It was James, the tracker. And my blood now appealed to him. Uh oh._

_James' hand roughly thrashed me backwards into the bark of the tree, and I almost lost consciousness. But that isn't what he wanted. He wants me to have fear in my eyes before I die, because fear, adrenaline and lust all makes the blood taste sweeter, and I only have two of the three. _

_He moved his mouth closer to my neck, and I flinched automatically. My life was about to come to an abrupt end, and I was going to get killed by one of the most feared vampires in history. He licked my neck, and I tried to move, but his grasp was so tight it felt like I was bound to the tree with steel chains. He moved his head away from my neck and looked at me and he licked his lips. No, he wasn't making a move, he was coaxing his fangs out for the blood. Before he had chance to make his move, I thought of it. It was my S.O.S call. If anyone heard it, they would come for me within 1 second. And if any vampires where in the nearby area they would almost die from the pain of the sound. It is Bella's call._

_I screamed the highest scream imaginable, and mixed it with an assassins cry and laughter. It had been decided as a distinguished enough sound, and within seconds I could hear feet pattering on the ground, coming towards me. I looked onto the floor and saw James with his hands covering his ears, and I laughed. I had just won a war against 5 vampires, and lived to tell the tale. And one thing learnt from this mistake? My shield has a flaw!_

_End Flashback_

I still see James' face in my nightmares every night, and every night I wake up screaming. Its always the same nightmare as well. James enters the clearing and smiles at me. Its a genuine smile so my shield doesn't go up, and he walks towards me. He hypnotizes me, and he fights me. I know the danger before its too late, and I scream just as he is about to plough his fangs into my neck. And I can feel that bit coming any minute now.

"Bells! Wake up!" A familiar husky voice was screaming at me, and I was being rapidly shaken. "Bells! Snap out of it!" More shaking. Is there an earthquake or something? _Smack!_

With the force of the slap, my eyes shot open. I saw a buzz of jet black hair, a well chiseled face and a small smile that could light up the whole room. I looked into the soft brown eyes of my boyfriend, Jake, and my hand instinctively moves up towards the cheek that is currently swelling because of the non-human force he used. I touched my left cheek and winced when I felt the swollen flesh.

"Bells I am so sorry! You just wouldn't wake up!" Jake said in a gruff voice. I looked at Jake and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Sure, Jacob Black was one of the few people that was present on the day of the Underworld uprising, as he is a werewolf, but he loves me for who I am. I ain't his imprint, but I am practically his twin sister because of the love we have for each other. He will feel what I feel, always know what to say at the right time, and always come and save me when I needed it. He always hated when I had the nightmares, because he was the one who saved me from James' and he knew how scared I was, and am, whenever I have the nightmare.

"Jake. It's fine, just not so hard next time, okay?" I said, laughing lightly.

"I'm so sorry. But you wouldn't wake up, and I was getting scared. I didn't want you dying the day before your 18th birthday, did I?" He said, also laughing.

I sighed and stretched, wincing when the bones clicked back into place, and stood up from my bed on the hard floor. I looked around and could see a couple of people stood around my bed/floor space. I smiled at them and walked into the canteen. Most people smiled at me, greeted me or asked me if I was ok whilst I walked down the corridor, and I said the same thing I said every other day.

"I'm fine. Never been better."

I wish I could say the same thing about my life though, because it always seems to go from bad to worse.

_AN: Soooo ... what ya think? Was it worth the wait?_

_Oh ... another question ... Has anyone read the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner ... Yet? I did ... and WOW! Stephenie Meyer has outdone herself once more!_

_Please Review ... They're like ice cream when you have a sore throat :) x_


End file.
